Chainsaw
The Chainsaw is a portable mechanized saw commonly used as a tool for cutting down trees. Due to its intimidating noise and potential for mutilation, it is frequently employed as a weapon in pop culture, including in horror movies such as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, crime films such as Scarface, and violent videogames such as Doom, Gears of War, Resident Evil game series and the Grand Theft Auto series as well. Description Standing still while pressing the attack button will allow the player to swipe with the chainsaw; pressing the button while moving does not allow swiping, but allows the player full mobility. The chainsaw is the only melee weapon which slows the player to a walking pace; in GTA San Andreas, the player also cannot jump with the chainsaw equipped. As such, it is unsuitable for attacking fleeing targets. In GTA Vice City, drops of blood can be seen spattered at the screen when the player successfully attacks a target. The Chainsaw was not featured in the HD Universe (except in Chinatown wars) because of the realism the games brings, also, because the gore was removed from the series. Use of a chainsaw in public will cause pedestrians to panic, and, if a police officer is nearby, the player will gain a one-star Wanted level, regardless of whether the player harms anyone in the process. The chainsaw can easily remove parts such as hoods, bumpers and even doors from vehicles, however its blows glance off vehicles' main chassis, thus causing only superficial damage. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - In the bathroom of Apartment 3C. * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from Screw This after completion of Phnom Penh '86 for $500. * Spawns at the Ocean View Hotel, the Vercetti Estate and the Hyman Condo after collecting 20 hidden packages. * Given to the player in the mission "Treacherous Swine". Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Ocean Docks, Los Santos - Beside a staircase near the southernmost bridge. * Willowfield, Los Santos - Beside a little cabin near a pile of coal. * The Panopticon, Red County - In front of a cabin near many tree log stacks. * Red County - In a farm between Blueberry and Montgomery. * Flint County - At Helena Wankstein's storage shack, available after meeting her. * Avispa Country Club, San Fierro - Inside the tennis courts. * Doherty, San Fierro - In the construction site next to CJ's garage, on top of a collapsed building. * Garcia, San Fierro - Inside the Final Build Construction site. * Hunter Quarry, Bone County - Opposite to the treadmill exit of the big, red and southern mineral crusher at the bottom of the quarry. * Las Venturas - In front of the compound entrance featured in the mission You've Had Your Chips. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Can be found behind the sawmill next to a trailer in Trenton. * In a small garage east of the police station at Pike Creek. * Dropped by the psychopaths in the mission Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Can be taken from one of the Sharks in the hull of the ship in the mission Leap and Bound. * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - Behind a Hardcore Pawn store not far from the empire site by the gas station. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Commonly found in construction sites. Trivia *In GTA Vice City, the blood stains and the chainsaw found in the bathroom of the Apartment 3c are a reference to a murder scene in the movie Scarface. *In Vice City Stories, pressing " " while holding the chainsaw will make Vic swing it; the animation resembles that of the Katana, and the chainsaw makes the same sound upon striking an opponent. *In GTA Vice City Stories, the player itself cannot hold the chainsaw for quick-killing purposes as it can only be swung. *In the PS2 version of Vice City Stories, the chainsaw sound's pitch is increased slightly. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, by pressing " " or " " while aiming to someone, will make Carl Johnson raise the chainsaw in the air, causing people to flee. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it is possible to open locked car doors using the chainsaw, although it is difficult. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, extended use of the chainsaw causes max Health, Muscle and Stamina to rise. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, tapping the attack button will make Tommy rev the chainsaw, and frighten nearby pedestrians. This can be done both while moving and standing. It can only be done while moving in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars you can hijack cars in front of police by using the chainsaw on the car. When the passengers walk out, take the car without any worry of alerting the police. However, be careful of accidentally killing the escaping passengers. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, like the baseball bat in GTA III, you can kill many pedestrians without penalty as long as there is no law enforcement in the vicinity. This can lead to large sums of money if planned correctly next to a save point or a Pay 'n' Spray. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a powersaw can be found by workers in construction sites, though they are not usable by the player. Gallery In-game models Chainsaw-GTAVC.png|Chainsaw from GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. Tommy Vercetti chainsaw.jpg|Tommy Vercetti holding a chainsaw from the bathroom of Apartment 3c, which is based off from Scarface. ChainsawLCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani holding a chainsaw in GTA Liberty City Stories. VCSchainsaw.jpg|Victor Vance holding a blue chainsaw in GTA Vice City Stories. HUD icons Chainsaw-GTAVC-icon.png|HUD from GTA Vice City. Chainsaw-GTASA-icon.png|HUD from GTA San Andreas. Chainsaw_HUD_GTALCS.png|HUD from GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Chainsaw_ GTA_CW_HUD.png|HUD from GTA Chinatown Wars. Navigation de:Kettensäge es:Motosierra pt:Serra Elétrica Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Melee Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons